


Yours truly, your wife

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Trans Luna Lovegood, yes colin survived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: As Ginny flies around the world playing quidditch matches, she and her wife correspond via letters.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_Luna Weasley-Lovegood_   
_Lovegood Residence_   
_Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_   
_PL7 2LG England, Great Britain_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley-Lovegood** _   
_**Wherever she might roam** _   
_**Somewhere around the Chilean Quidditch Arena** _   
_**Valparaíso, Chile** _

Dearest Ginny,

How I miss you! At the time of writing, you’ve already been gone for two days, and it’s already too quiet for my taste around the house. I understand I can’t come on every trip the Harpies make, but the next time, I’m definitely coming with you wherever it is your games are played. Of course, if you and the girls win the cup coming fall, the next one will be held closer to home. Wouldn’t it be nice to sleep in our own bed after every day of matches and training? I think it would be lovely, so tell the ladies to keep up their game! Win that cup!

In other news, your mother came by today! I explained you were halfway across the world again but she already knew this time, she’d just come to drop off some mail. Apparently, they’re still sending my hormones to the Burrow… Every time we don’t get our mail, my trust in you having correctly filled in our deed of marriage slinks slightly. No worries, I got my pills on time! There was also a letter for you in the mail from a C. Creevey. You know, little Colin? It was in a Daily Prophet envelope, so I think he’s trying to catch an interview with you when you get back home.

I think that’s all for now. Write back soon, will you? The Atlantic Apparition Post is slow enough, and I really miss you.

_PS: In the envelope is a twig from my willow. Put it in your broom for good luck!_

Give the team my regards!

Yours forever,  
Yours only,  
Yours truly,  
Yours lovingly,  
Simply yours,  
Your wife

_Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ginny Weasley-Lovegood_   
_Chile_

 ** _Luna Weasley-Lovegood_**   
_**Lovegood Residence**_  
 _Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon  
England_

Dear Luna,

I miss you too! Just yesterday, Valmai mentioned you in passing and I got homesick immediately. It’s weird – I don’t get more homesick the longer I’m away, rather the longer I was home before I went, if you understand what I’m saying. I don’t know if I’m making sense at all… Just know I miss and love you.

Glad to hear your hormones got to you in time. I still think you messed up filling in our mail forms, but that’s neither here nor there. We’ll head down to the post office together when I’m back, alright?

Speaking of coming back, that might be a bit later than expected… We won the qualifying rounds! We’re staying in Chile for at least two more days, up to 5 if we win the next round as well. One the one hand, I’m really happy we’re doing so well, but on the other hand; I MISS MY WIFE. I’ll keep you updated on when we return! Luckily, the AAP isn’t that slow.

_PS: I can’t put homegrown twigs in my broom, dear, that’s not regulation. It’s been behind my ear for two matches now though, it’s my new good luck charm!_

_PPS: You only have to sign a letter once, babe_

Loyally yours,

Gin


End file.
